Damian: Son of Spider-Man
by JauneValeska
Summary: In his high school years Peter had a brief relationship with Talia al Ghul daughter of Ra's al Ghu that ended badly. Thirteen years later Peter head of Parker , meets the child they had together she his from him Damian. Even with assassins training and Peter's powers he's forced to enter high school and never take a life. Can he prove himself worthy to one day be Spider-Man?
1. Chapter 1

**This'll be a small Batman crossover having only the League Of Assassins and Taila Al Ghoul and her father and maybe some others and I said maybe. Damian will be the son of Spider-Man.**

 **Italics is for thoughts. Damian might have a harem depending on suggestions.**

Peter Parker CEO and billionaire of Parker Industries secretly known as Spider-Man saw Talia al Ghul his former and brief girlfriend and loved from his high school years in his office. Accompanied by a person in a spider costume who had the same build Peter had in his high school years.

She and him dated and rolled around a bit till he found out she was a member of a cult like group called the league of Assassins which planners to fix of world of corruption and conquer it with assassinations and genocide. Even though she was lovely, badass, and not as hell girl her dad was a immortal over a thousand year sociopath that was apparently unkillable and had killed hundreds of people. Then man kept himself slice with dips form the Lazarus Pit which had liquid that could cure diseases, save lives, resurrect the dead and heal bodies to a certain point. But could not restore badly damaged or rotted bodies.

Talia wanted to see him and have him take over her father's empire with her at his side. When planned in weeks time to bring him to their base and meet her father. Immediately he told S.H.I.E.L.D and several heroes planning a sneak attack but days before they could conduct it he was drugged by Talia who apparently had sexual intercourse with his unconscious body. the operation was canceled when no trace of her was never found and her temporary hope and belongings all destroyed. But a small part of him never forgot her and missed what they could've been.

" Beloved I've seen you've done well for yourself. " Peter was freaking out. He was worried she would try exposing his secret or harming someone he loved but his spider sense didn't activate. He wasn't ready to fight he was dressed in a suit with his brown hair slicked back. " A big step from paying that Hitler like big mouth that I begged you to let me kill shorty before I disappeared. " She said. She hadn't aged a day.

Talia had tan skin, brown hair, and green eyes. She wore a long black sleeved leather jacket, and had a cropped shirt underneath it. Her midriff was exposed, and it appeared that she had her belly button pierced. She also wore black skin tight pants, black gloves, and a pair of black boots. But she had no visible weapons but could have some concealed or in her pockets. She was trained to kill with modern and old weapons.

" I remember you scrapping by paying for your chemicals and your aunt May. I hear she loves her new husband very much. " She embraced him making Peter feel uncomfortable, nostalgic and afraid. " But you don't remember our last night which gave me something I wanted. "

' _She's not a threat but still could become one. But who the heck is that guy?_ He thought looking at the red and blue clad boy who looked so familiar almost a mirror version of Peter at fourteen but with confidence in a costume. It looked similar to his old one but had elementary his latest Spider Armor.

( Picture the Marvel Cinematic Universe costume Tony have Peter) The seemingly copy glared at him the lenses narrowing somewhat like the shutters on a camera. Making Peter amazed and slightly perplexed.

" Who is he? "Peter asked. " Remove your mask. " Talia ordered and the copycat stiffened and remember it revealing what could've been a fourteen year old Peter with scars on his face and bandages. He had no glasses and His hair was brown and slick with sweat. " Meet Damian but He's not a clone like your so called brothers. He's our son! Naturally born and aged making him thirteen."

Peter froze and looked shocked. He's also wondered about having a child with very since meeting his daughter from a alternate timeline were He gave up and became a on legged strict jerk. He thought and discussed it with Mary Jane Watson shortly before they broke up. But he wasn't very confident in his fatherly skills.

Damian scratched his head like Peter but had a cold and determined look. " Don't act so shocked I expected you to be stronger, taller and more confident father. And not be so careless and have more security. " He said clearly had a attitude.

" Show some respect. " Talia said coldly. " Damian was raised by me and my father trained to be just like you when you were young but better. Greater and willing to cross the line. " Peter narrowed his eyes and pushed her away. She continued to speak. " He's been gifted a suit based on Stark and your designs. He was made and born to be the heir of the League and become its greatest and most powerful killer. "

' _If she made him m-my I my child become a killer... She drugged me to create a child she could make a tool.'_ Peter realized glaring at her.

" I was ready to claim my inheritance when Criminals slaughtered my grandfather and most of our members. All of my tutors were killed and so we're our loyal trools. " Damian said with anger banging on a wall in rage cracking it looking out the closest window. " Armed with alien weaponry slaughtering everyone I've ever known. We came here for sanctuary. "

Peter sympathized with his newly found son. " I can talk to shield and my friends but Talia your wanted for dozens of murders, assassinations, and counts of terrorism. But maybe Damian can .. " Talia shook her head. " I must flee and go to the ruins of the League and rebuild and town vengeance. I know you'll won't turn me in with that heart of yours. "

" Will you raise your son? " Talia and Damina looked at him. " Or leave him with me on a trip that might get him shot. Something that could take ages to complete and who knows if he'll make it back in one piece. " Her emotional blackmail got him to nod reluctantly. Talia left the office room with a nod to Damian and a kiss for Peter.

Damian looked uncomfortable and Peter tried to break the ice. " Have you ever been around New York city while web slinging watching over everyone. " Damian for a moment mailed before he had a somewhat angry look. " If you wish it father. "

* * *

Peter was worried seeing his son not even crack a smile or let out a whoop or about. His son did look at New York with wonder making Peter realize he probably never left the Legaue of Assassins base. Or even had fun in that matter. " ALive a little Junior his many other people have experienced thid? " He asked rhetorically.

" Doctor Octopus when he stole your body and your life. Every one night stand or girlfriend you've ever had or met. " His son bluntly. " My lab experiments gone wrong uncles who are abominations to your legacy, Silk the hormonal counterpart for you, and your numerous pretenders. " Peter stopped on a building's rooftop looking at his son. " Especially the numerous so called Spider-Women and that girl who disappeared from this world. And that immature red and black wearing sidekick of yours. " He said flatly joining Peter before continuing.

" All with every mentally deranged or copycat who ever wore that disgusting alien parasitic organism that replicates in it's own. " He finished.

" Excluding them. " Peter said nervously. " But seriously have you experienced anything fun at all besides training? Have you even seen a school? " Damian shook his head.

" Normalcy is a pathetic world, skilled or powered individuals shouldn't be with them. When I was ten and before that age I already could drive, use a blade, fight, hide, steal, pilot, swim and use my powers. When I hit puberty I learned seduction. " He said to Peter's surprise.

" So you had all the extracurricular and hard classes but not friends or fun? No skipping it and having fun? " Damian didn't get it. Peter face palmed. " That's horrible to live by. You need to be a kid. " Peter made a new To go to class, face romance and heart break and get bullied or make friends. "

" No I need to be like you! " His son said. " I'm destined to be like you and deal with the scum in this city and the world by fighting it with costs and webs. This is one of the only things I want in the world. "Peter sighed and made another offer." Maybe we can split the difference and get you a place to be normal or at least somewhat normal. "

* * *

Damian looked at the office with disdain looking at Kitty Pride aka Shadowcat the headmaster for the school in Dr real park. " You expect me to live in this hovel? " He said. Kitty was smiling at the start of the meeting but was now angry. she didn't expect this from Peter's son. " It's got little to no discipline? You want me to wait till after classes and the weekends to be a hero? And be stuck with them? Not seeing till the weirdness and some visits? while meeting with your inferior comrades? " He said looking at another person in the room.

Matt Murdock publicly known as Daredevil the blind hero. With reddish brown hair, red glasses and a red shirt that said I'm not not Daredevil. He's was holding his fans with anger. " Listen here do not treat us like that. " Peter nodded in " I have to create documents not to me room help you legally become Peter's heir and son and be His attorney. Helping you enroll here is a favor. "

" Spider-Man may be your father but you display horrible attitude and manners. If you really want to make him proud and live up to His expectations and legacy you'll agree and stop acting like a Prick. ". " Kitty said with angry look.

" At least try? No offense but you make Logan look like a nice guy by comparison. " Damian sighed and reluctantly nodded. " As you wish Father i will live among them and do as you wish. Reluctantly I most add. " Damian grandson of the demon and son of the Amazing Spider could handle it. At least that's what he told himself.

* * *

 **Review and suggestions for Damian harem. Many marvel characters that's a teen. He'll be thirteen about to be Fourteen.**


	2. Chapter 2

In his room Damian was reluctantly moving into at the X-Mansion located in Central Park. He had been given His father and Matt had to legally create him, making documents, forging birth certificates and other things. Also Peter had to inform the rest of his close friends in the superhero community.

Damian some the box underneath his bed secretly to make sure the contents would be hidden. Inside were several genetically modified spiders he experimented on and bonded with. There were three of them all of them one of a kind. They were carnivorous and blood thirsty. They could talk to each other and he could command them. But they also served as support animals. One of them could release a deadly venomous poison capable of horrifying lifetime damage. He called that one Toxic or T. Another could blend in with any surrounding. He called it C and finally H three times as big as any Spider. It could leap across walls and hallways and it's fangs were unusually razor sharp. It was also his favourite ale to always follow him.

He had been hiding them in his pockets since he left his former home and base. Even his mother didn't know about them. she wasn't bad she just focused on his future them him. never letting him play only fight and making him kill.. A incident that haunted him. Not the person he killed but the fact she released a dangerous serial killer in a room with him and only watching and not helping. He killed the man but the head was pulled off his body. Damian was praised but sickened by the corpse. His mother had burned and disposed of the body in front of him.

Peter had taken him out for decorations for His room. also had bought him some objects some of them hand me downs from Peter's earlier days. In fact Peter's camera was there by his bed.

He had a posters of his father on the walls, a desk holding a laptop and web shooters. Web fluid cartridges, and chemicals were there to. He was a special case to be put with also a recent arrival. His exact opposite she was supposed to be.

Gabby a young clone of the All New Wolverine Laura and had been trained by her. When was innocent,sweet and out going. Still acting like a child, with the innocence her older sister had lost a long time ago.( It came out wrong.) She was happy to lucky and kind. Luckily she had not arrived here yet luckily for him. He had as well a giant web hanging from the ceiling holding his recently bought belongings. No different clothes except for underwear. He refused to shed his costume at any time.

" I refuse to let anyone touch my suit is mess with it. Besides it can clean itself. " He thought out loud as he shot webbing on his side of the room . " Just to make sure the test tube girl knows her place. " He tried to do some recon. He tried looking her up but other than a few sightings there was none but plenty information about Logan's successor.

" Former Killing machine who found humanity. " He snorted in disgust. " She some times refuses to kill foolishly. Has relationships with one of the so called archangels on the X-Men. The younger time displaced one. " He said out loud. He looked up everything he wanted to know about her. He start jolting down notes but his spider sense altered him of someone entering

He had trained it to levels surpassing his father and other spiders except for Madam Web. He could be altered of someone can thinking of harming him , if he really focused and meditated he could see possible futures. But if he considered a carton person as a threat in a certain way it would still work. His spider sense was more painful them his father's but he learned pain tolerance. " Hi I'm Gabby. " He saw her immediately and thought she was amazing.

' _She's beautiful, for a teenage killing machine. A killing machine my age._ _Damn these teenage hormones.'_ He shook his head. He mother drilled it to ignore this feelings. He knew she probably was already considering his future bride, not one that He would choose of course.

She looked like a thirteen year old Laura with scars on her face and a pink hair clip on her black hair. She was carrying a few boxes and had a bookbag on. " And I am Damian Parker. "

She looked like a regular girl but had a actual wolverine on a lease. Immediately it started growing at Damian and looking under his bed getting close to his box. In order to protect his pets he actually hissed back showing his teeth. But he showed a few fangs back and stood his dominance. It whimpered and went to her. " Why would you do that? " She asked. " What's wrong with your teeth? "

" My mother and grandfather told me to never let anything challenge me in combat let it be man or beast. " He said and pointed to His teeth. " While in the womb my mother made advancements to me before i was born. I've been blessed with abilities behind my father and any spider known in this city.

" That sounds awful experimenting on you when you weren't even born yet. " Gabby said. " She could've lost you or badly mutated you. " Damian basically worshipped his cold blooded mother but he helped back a insult and decided to change the subject. " Why do you have a wolverine? Other then probably the humor of having the very animal some of your family is called. " He said coldly.

" Same reason you have about three strange spiders that smell like hair and blood in that box underneath your bed. " She said with a smirk. Damian reluctantly sighed. " So we have pets can you leave me alone. "

Instead she pointed confused at his costume. " Laura told me you were Spider-Man's son but why are you wearing that now? "

" It is my birthright to one day bear the title of Spider-Man and become this city's most famous hero. " He said smugly. " When my father steps done one day it'll be me. I refuse to wear anything but this suit. "

" What about the other younger Spider-Man? Or the Scarlet Spiders? " She pointed out. Damian shook his head.

" I came before all of them. " He jumped on his bed showing off his athletic and agility. " My entire childhood I surpassed my father in skill and I killed unlike him. "

Gabby looked at him sadly. " You remind me of me. At least I had sisters protecting me and saving me from losing the innocent part of myself. " She looked from as she talked. " Some of them died, I have Laura and Logan and another sister serving a life sentence. "

Damian tried to stop listening to her talk trying to stop the realization of his horrible rigorous childhood. " You didn't have anyone to help maybe here I can show you what it's like to be a kid. " Damian knew her and other people wouldn't stop talking about this unless he made a effort.

" I'll try you can. " Gabby cheered and Damian reluctantly let her lead him toward the school. ' _Mother's training didn't prepare me for this. Possibly nothing would. '_

* * *

When Peter explained the situation Logan the old man version from a apocalyptic future and Johnny Storm began to laugh. " It's not funny. " Logan took out a cigar and still laughed. " Damian has attitude and became cold blooded. "

" Even my Peter didn't let his love life screw things up. " He said shaking his head. He looked like the original Wolverine unmasked but older with white hair and wrinkles. " But you've screwed up and screwed a lot of girls way more then he ever could. "

Johnny the blond hot head and former fire powered member of the disbanded Fantastic Four was holding his sides in pain. " You knocked up a deadly assassin and know you've got a kid with more attitude them Logan and your brother combined. " Peter had brought them here to His office. Logan had already drunk all the alcohol on this floor some of which Letter had brought for the headaches caused by his son's arrival and for businesses meetings.

" Now Web Head has to explain on the news in a few days the fake story you made up. " Johnny said earning a smile from Logan. " Unintentionally you knock up a exchange student and she doesn't tell you. He grows up home schooled and isolated till they're forced into hiding. "

" The press is going to rip you a new one worse then my claws could ever do. " Logan said as Peter slammed his head into his desk hard.

* * *

Damian enjoyed the freedom he felt enormously feeling free but still had his smug attitude. He had been shopping with Gabby sneaking out after classes. He passed any assignment they have him easily and had h n kind of a jerk showing off specially when he knew something the teacher's didn't.

But they hadn't walked or web slinged but he had instead hot wired Logan's motorcycle. Taking some clothes and changing he felt alive. At least until they encountered some high school kids messing with them outside the mall. " Old kids decided to take a joyride. " One of them taunted. " Little Lovebirds . " One of them tried to mess with Gabby and she broke his wrist and Damian threw him aside. The others fought but they won easily. " This is amazing. " He said with a smile.

" We still better get home before the someone finds out-" Damian heard his spider sense and then heard the voice and saw Logan. " I tracked you two by scent. But I won't tell. " They both were relived when they got back to the school. Till he said something that made them both afraid. " Instead I'll put both of you in the danger room after classes sparing with me and other heroes in the toughest simulations. "


	3. Chapter 3

Damian saw the sentinel fire at them mercilessly as they made their way through the war zone that was once New York. Buildings were ablaze, mutants were strung up by body parts and hooks with the letter M burned into their faces. Mutants hooked up to machines mindlessly hunted down their own kind controlled and helpless to stop.

Important Buildings like Parker Industries, Stark Tower, Alchemax, and more wet burning or collapsed. The hellicarrier was destroyed crashed into the statue of Liberty snapping it in half.

" We need to make it to the safe zone. " Gabby reported pointing to a subway tunnel with rubble covering it.

Dressed in a armored suit with a goggles and a black mask with yellow marks on it. She had guns at her side some of which she was currently emptying into mind controlled mutants. Damian created fire proof webbing that provided temporarily cover before he shot something out his shooter with deadly accuracy at a sentinel. " Vibranium bullets you genocidal drone. " It nearly fell with one optic destroyed and part of it's face plate ripped away showing circuitry.

" Bullets in your web shooters? " She asked as their webbing shield broke and she jumped digging her bone claws into two mutants skulls giving them quick deaths. " I don't need to tell you everything. Besides if my father found out he'd disassemble them immediately. " He bashed his hands into a mutants spine hearing a snap and threw him toward there.

He fired a few more shots shortly before they reached the area. " Besides you carry actual guns and not even rubber bullets or blanks. My father doesn't think about using guns still baffles me to this day. " She shrugged before throwing her guns aside when a mutant snatched it with levitation and destroyed it.

" I'll rip through the rubble you cover me. " He ordered. He was nearly ready when he felt something underneath the rubble. Damage was all around him making his spider sense go crazy.

Growling, curses and grunt he heard with his enhanced senses. His Spider sense was bugging him and a droplet of blood slid down his nose. His senses were almost overloading the simulation too realistic when something slashed his mask and his chest and Logan leapt.

" Come out grandpa. " Gabby jumped over a mutant forcefully digging her claws into his back but he slashed the bone claws off quickly causing her to scream in pain. " You should've learned kid evil doesn't fight fair. " He said with a smile shortly before Damian took it off his face with Gabby help. He fired multiple Vibranium bullets into his groin area along with acidic webbing causing him to scream with pain. " Son of a bit-" Gabby with her claws quickly grown back dug them into his stomach twisting them.

" Cheap Shot. Session over. " The simulation ended becoming a plain blue room with nothing in. The assailants faded as well but their injuries were real. Damian sported a small but not deep painful cut and a small slash on his face with a lense broken and twitching. " There are no cheap shots, anything can be a target old man. " Damian said with a smile.

Logan was still on the ground when they left the room. Damian took off his form mask with a grim look. " Come on I'll have to practically rebuild this mask and the chest piece by scratch.

" It's just a costume, your dad had like ten different ones in the past couple years alone. " Gabby said with a shrug. " A while back he made that cool silver one people like even though he wore it only once. Not to mention that cool blue eyed one he's wearing now. Or that red one with golden spider legs. "

" It's not just that this suit was a gift for what I did the last thing my grandfather gave me. He specifically crafted it for me. He killed people for It's materials and have him a speech i would never forget. "

* * *

 _Days after he first kill Damian was sharpening his training blade for His training later with his grandfather. His room illuminated by candles with blueprints on the walls, designs of inventions and his father's equipment on the walls._

 _Back in those days he was expected to wear his homemade costume he made in his own. To make sure he was independent and on his own. He had to salvage these from spare parts from their machines and the trash. At the very limit of He kindness his mother brought his clothing from trash on her assassinations to use._

 _A homemade suit consisting of cheap red and blue clothing such as a blue onesie-like suit with a red hoodie over the top with the sleeves ripped off and a black spider on the chest, red fingerless gloves with black webbing designs on them and black squinted goggles . It was currently badly damaged with the glass broken by arrows and his glows destroyed._

 _The back as slashed revealing his skin and the mask had the mouth torn revealing his mouth completely. The suit had been torn apart over and over and sewed back together._

 _When he heard his grandfather's heartbeat. Immediately he bowed as he walked in._

 _He wears armor slightly similar to knights. His clothing consisted of a gold/black armor chest plate, which had the League of Assassains symbol on it. On his arms, were tattoos of dragons, and there were golden gauntlets below them. Ra's had grey/black hair, and a short goatee on his chin. He wore golden/red/black pants and below them, were black boots with dark, glossy red stripes. Below his gauntlets, were glossy red gloves which were seemingly attached to the gauntlets. Ra's also wore a leather belt with a buckle that was shaped like the League of Assasians logo., He had slightly darkened skin and was holding a bundle in his arms._

 _" Rise my grandson you've proven yourself worthy of wearing this. Cletus Kassidy the disposable and disgusting dishonor to killers everywhere is dead. " He unwrapped he bundle showing the costume._

 _" I'm not worthy yet killing him made me empty my stomach contents. I'm a coward. " Ra's shook his head and gave him it. " You've surpassed your mother already. You are worthy. "_

* * *

" We can get someone to patch it up. Besides your dad's bringing you to that conference and speaking tomorrow you'll officially be known as Damian Parker future billionaire little kid. "

"I'm not a little kid." He said coldly before changing his tune. " I'll be reprimanded by vultures and the media something that'll rip me apart. It'll just be me and my father. I-i was wondering if y-y-ou could come with me. " She smiled and he looked a little embarrassed. " I'm just asking for a associate to help me. " She smiled.

" So you need a friend's help? I can do that. "

* * *

Damian felt a little claustrophobic at the press conference as his father was at the podium talking to reporters with Matt and Damian at his side. All the talking, and questions not to mention the small room they were in made him a little afraid.

Gabby was nearby which helped a little. He was half listening to what his father was saying. " I've come to inform you all ...A few days ago I had to pleasure to meet...My son hidden from an all this year's Damian. " He was presented there and felt flustered but kept a good image of someone being confident.

" Did you aunt the mother to keep quiet? " One asked. Matt answered that question. " May Parker didn't know the child been existed. His mother had been in a accident and its currently unknown hehe she can recover. "

" Is your son legally your heir? " One asked and Peter answered won't a smile. " We've jumped through more hoops then a animal at the circus. "

" Teenage delinquents have reported to the police that your son was seen with a known mutant and another striking them unprovoked. And someone matching his description was seen entering the school training known mutant terrorists. and possibly acting in sexual acts with a teenager as old as him possibly of mutant heritage." One bigoted reporter answered. Gabby looked uncomfortable and embarrassed making Damian incredibly angry.

" Wait I think I see her! " Another said getting near Gabby only to be tripped by Damian and have his camera thrown on the ground. " Defending your girlfriend is that true? " someone asked.

" That's a lie. " Damian said as that as cameramen put their cameras right in his face. " I'm here to tell you two things get those cameras out my fucking face before I have them shoved down your throats. And to tell you to leave her alone. I am a proud student at that school and so is she. Ann's she's a trusted friend. "

One Camera zoomed in way too close and he lost it. Punching it breaking the glass and throwing the man into a wall breaking his arm and shoulder. " The interview is over. "

* * *

Talia faced her father's hidden projects and armory seeing multiple weapons and individuals in tanks. He focused on one in particular. " Have project Heretic taken out and ready for commands. " Inside of it was a aged up clone of Damian looking similar to Damian but blind in both eyes. He had clawed fingers and spider fed growing out his back. No clothing at all. He was covered in scars but we unconscious in that tank.

" Ma'am that clone is too unstable. It's mental state and body would break down due to clone degeneration syndrome as soon as it's released. At it's only test ten people we-" she backhanded her underling and hold a gun to his head. " Do it or I'll put you in the ground. "

She made ever way to another tank this one showing a red slime like being with fangs with the glass scratched. " Ready Carnage for my use. I want that extraterrestrial under my control. " She said with a fierce look. " Our attackers will be for quick deaths but with this I'll kill all of them slowly. Making them scream in agony. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a personal note. Then events of Clown conspiracy has already happened! But that A.I or mine copy of Doc Com wasn't involved. Just to tell everyone. Also Kaine or Ben might appear next chapter of maybe both!**

The former Superior Spider-Man Otto Octavois or at least a copy of his delusional, idiotic, irresponsible mind before he realized he wasn't better then Parker wanted . This want a copy of a hero's mind it was the villainous replacement just short of really being was a backup plan left in his copy of Peter's Web shooters. He had uploaded himself into a human brain a rebuilt former villainous robot that served his former love and Parker.

It was a bulky form with a glowing head and tentacle like limbs. He caused footsteps that echoed loudly and masquerades as their robotic servant. He was carrying a tray of tea like a butler. ' _Disgusting Parker has cut down profit in this company in order to feed the masses. But this is a disgusting horror.'_ He looked at a monitor like many of Parker's employees from afar. ' Accidentally ' He dropped his tea the scalding hot liquid falling on some people. ' _He fathered a powered bastard and immediately makes it his heir? '_ For a long time he watched his company fall short of his ambitious greedy dream and become Peter's way of belong the world and others with all his kindness.

He snapped when his former love talked aloud her disgust for Otto to the robot just expecting the servant. Then in solitude he began rebuilding this robotic parts. Nothing that could be seen on the outside. He had stolen Parker technology inside with his modifications. ' _It's time I take something from Parker. His illegitimate son shall be wiped across the walls maybe have his so called little heir vomit blood after drinking a poisonous after Parker watches I'll crush him Or maybe take back that form once and for all.'_

He ignored the people complaining about him and began his First he disabled the security cameras for the are He was going to assassinate Damian. He was the girl following him but decided another target would be dealt with ease. Especially if she was just A adolescent teenage female with no training.

* * *

A frustrated Damian with Gabby was trying to relax. " Look you just need a drink to calm your nerves. " She pointed to the robot. " Just ask that tin man for a drink. " But when Damian took a cup from that robot he felt the buzzing from his head and he smelled something weird. So did Gabby scrunched up her nose and looked in horror as Damian drank the tea. " No it's toxic. I smelt it. " But Damian just shook his head and bashed the tea cup into the Otto's face and then grabbed a appendage causing his hand print into it. " My mother built up my immunity putting poison a little but of a time. Multiple types since I was still drinking from a bottle. "

' _What the hell happened to that goody two shoes son when he was growing up.'_ As Gabby slashed his side showing circuitry and he decided to strike. He extended his limbs and blades grew from his arms as they split each into two smaller arms with claw like things with razor like blades. He grew bulky with metallic tendrils coming from him. His voice broadcasted from the robot. " I can savor your death and finish you off. Parker will pay for stealing the life of the superior Spider-Man. Pay with your blood. "

Gabby avoided a strike and looked confused? " What is he talking about? " She asked him as they dodged blows. " He's that old glutton with sunglasses dying the day with metal arms in that old jumpsuit called Doc Ock. " She still looked very confused. " Not ringing any bells was He a one timer? " She asked.

Damian jumped on to a wall and laughed. " I don't know how he's alive but I'm glad you don't know about this freak. " He said slamming into the robot only to be knocked back lightly. He didn't wince in pain focused on the fight. " He stole my dad's body and became Spider-Man and created this company. Then my father took back control and was able to take his love back. "

" So he's a loser who wished He was Spider-Man? " Gabby said confidently only be slashed across her face showing pink flesh. She winced in pain bleeding holding her face. " shut your mouth you insolent little girl. Let's see if you can had mouth me after this. " Blood and tears went down her face and hands.

" Gabby! " He cried out." I don't care how your alive or how you've transferred yourself into this metallic monstrosity. " He seemed a little feral as he ripped off a chunk of the wall and jumped towards Otto. " When I say run, run Gabby I'll deal with this pretender. " He jumped on to the robot's shoulders bashing his makeshift weapon into his head over and over. Otto had his voice come out distorted and like it was a glitch in a poorly made video game.

" P-lease.. " Damian saw sparks and heard the pose for mercy but he kept bashing the had over and over feeling cute and slashes across his skin but didn't let go. He waited till the robot began to lose control and then nearly destroyed the had. Otto had his robotic limbs ripped off one by one. Gabby went to him just before he stomped on the head. " Let's stop. People will be coming. " She was mostly healed but looked weak and shocked.

Damian looked at the robot coldly. " I'm going to let you live because of her. But I'm making sure your locked in a place you'll never leave. Ever again. "

* * *

Hours later Otto found himself his robotic head powered up by a self charging battery in a locked room staring into a screen forever showing everything about Parker Industries all the latest news. Hee couldn't move or scream when he heard other things. Criticisms of his former super villain identity. Damian never told a soul were He was left.

People mostly forgot him over time. That was what broke him. He couldn't shut himself off or self destruct. It was his penance for all eternity. He would never be freed. It was his hellish punishment.

* * *

Peter couldn't believe what he had to do. Erase security footage, lie to his employees saying that Spider-Boy the latest sidekicks of Spider-Man and a trusted new employee. Not to mention never getting a answer about what happened to that weird robotic Otto. " At least tell me if he's alive or dead? " He asked Damian as Gabby treated his the best she could in his office.

" He's fine but I've left the robot faker in a room you'll never find. " He said before hissing in pain. " Take it easy Gabby. But I trust our secret is safe now? " He asked. " It would go against all three of our best interests if the vultures of the media find out. "

" Yes.. " Peter tried asking Gabby but she just shrugged. " He's getting what he deserves . Watching you. " Honestly Peter Parker wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

* * *

It was a slaughter, the immortal undead zombies hung from the ceiling from webbing bleeding and destroyed. Organs slid from the corpses and blood dropped down like rain. " W-we only had a small part-" Taila slashed the speaker's throat beheading him instantly during through home and skin like butter. She looked different in a blood red costume displaying some cleavage with class hands. She had black lines on the suit and spoke with a changed voice. " no matter how small the part all of you will pay. "

" Who helped you? " Her ally asked holding a legless and nearly arm less ninja by the neck. Heretic was feral a killing machine manipulated thinking he was the original Damian when he was only a clone aged up years. " Edward Brock as a part of our-" He was ripped in half spraying blood everywhere.

" Then he shall die. " They both cried out.


	5. Chapter 5

Damien looked at the drone ordering it to do some recon specifically on the rest of the school to prevent sneak attacks The spider symbol on his chest was actually a drone equipped with a self sustaining battery. It also had darts, and even some killing tools hidden inside it and could blend in surroundings.

He left the Spiders all across the room to fight back encase they were attacked. He made some good improvements and repair on his suit. He started placing traps and cameras around the room and had even placed some in the school hidden well. But Gabby was not happy about any of this at all specifically about the cameras. She found out within two days and was not happy at all.

" Your severely going way too far." He tried to stand his grand and act clam." It is not for corrupt or perverted reasons I am merely making sure we can survive and stay safe. I don't want someone coming in and sabotaging my equipment or hurting you."

" You've placed a security system in the bathroom and on our beds." She said with a glare." The bathroom will send out alarms that make both of us cry out in pain and suffering because I bring some metal in here. I hear your drone and smell your scent on it. I know when it's following me and it is annoying." Damien caved in moments later taking down most of the technology only to hear a alert from the drone. " I told you." He said only to become grim moments later. " The cursed mutant genocidal group barring the cross on their chests are attacking the school." He said putting on his mask and activating another mode on his suit. " Interrogation mode and combat mode. sent Taser webs as default webbing. If combat becomes even more dangerous activate Instant Kill Mode." He told his suit.

" Instant Kill?" She asked as they ran out of the room into the hallways only to see it was a full fledged invasion wit multiple of the crazy bigotry mutant killers and insane weapon wielders firing at children. " Isn't that a little on the nose." She took one by surprise stabbing him in the spine crippling him beofre slashing another's leg clean off and then slashing off half the fingers of another.

Damian sent out electricity taking out one clubbing a teenager in a black and blue costume with his skin encased in ice. He shot out webbing that shocked the man leaving him a twitching mess. He kicked the man in the ribs several times till he heard enough snaps that satisfied he was disabled and helped the boy up but found out his identity in moments. " Your Bobby Drake the younger time displaced version that actually proudly displays his homosexuality and is current;y dating a Inhuman making him a progressive and proud figure head."

" And your?" Bobby asked holding his side with one arm and sending out ice from his free hand causing several Purifiers to slip and fall painfully down a stairwell breaking multiple bones. " Damien son of the Spider." He grabbed a enemy's arm and snapped it and tossed him head first into another.

" So your Spider-Man's son. But you don't have his sense of humor at all."

Gabby slashed through one's arm like tissue paper and then slashed his side spending blood spilling down her fists and then she grabbed his gun and began to fire at the others. " See how all of you like being hunt down and shot." Damien focused his spider sense and detected multiple threats swarming the place. Students, X-men, and multiple others were arriving and already inside. In the end mutants would win but there would be a lot of damage. " Activate protocol 18 intruders disable all people without a X-Gene excluding me now." All of sudden traps disabled the genocidal numb skulls painfully but also in ways that made nearby by mutants to howl in laughter.

" What the hell was that?" Bobby asked seeing several of them hung upside them encased in webbing being used as human punching bags. " Several adults being outsmarted by a young male who booby trapped his place of living." Damien said with a smile.

" Just like Home alone." Bobby said with a smile. " Not like that I just got the idea one day and decided to do it with careful planning during the night." Damien answered.

" So you ripped off Home alone." Gabby answered. " I did not rip off a series of poorly written family movies the idea just came tome." Damien said with a angry look. He looked at one of the humans hanging upside down and cut him down after knocking him out. . " I am dragging him into my room, Gabby grab a blowtorch and raw steak. Bobby I need your help and your powers. " He said with a demonic smile that scared them.

* * *

Gabby heard several screams, a yell and the sizzling of meat being cooked. Then the sound of vomiting and then the sounds of the spiders chewing slowly and the crunch of bone till finally the man broke down and cried. Then the man was thrown out their room and Damien had his hand stained with blood. Bobby came outside wiping his mouth. " That was f'ed up it was horrible." He said holding his stomach and trying to resist the urge to vomit again. " He made the guy think he was burning flesh off his back making him feel only chills. Then he made the meat cooked and look like human flesh and the spiders ate all of it and he let the blood soaked spiders crawl all over his face and body and wiped the blood all over the guy's face."

" What did he tell you?" Gabby asked. " The main HQ of the Purifiers along with Reverend Stryker the perfect target to get rid of. If me or you kill him and disable the root of this evil. They'll be history."

* * *

Talia arranged a meeting with the head of Hydra. It was less of a meeting then more Heretic breaking in and killing multiple members and destroying a lot of equipment then Talia sneaked in. But after some talking and a lot of bloodshed she was able to talk to Viper the green haired temptress with a whip who wore a green outfit revealing her back tattoo of the Hydra symbol. A skull with tentacles coming out of it. " Hello Viper how long has it been a year or so?" She asked with a smile.

" A year since your son seduced me so we could form a partnership that your father broke months later by stealing cloning technology." Viper said with a glare. " We've been monitoring your behavior you've wiped out most of the hand, slaughtered a good deal of the remaining members of AIM and stolen weaponry help your killing. Your ancient father and much of your army has been destroyed I've seen you killed Carnage and kept the suit after it all." Talia needed resources she did not have anymore. The only thing she had was a trade. " You know my son's potential and his powers and how many people he could defeat alone. Hydra and you need him."

" As a solider?" Viper asked. " And more as your husband. Think about it, it shall form a everlasting partnership between the two of you and help Hydra gain respect. My son will agree he obeys me always. "

" As you wish but I am telling you one wrong move and Hydra will slaughter you if he doesn't agree. "


	6. Chapter 6

Damien woke up in pain opening his eyes slowly and hearing his father's voice. He put a hand on his head feeling headaches but felt bandages. He couldn't get up fullyand looked at his body weakly. In a hospital like gown with tubes in his arms. " Dear God your awake. " His father hugged him but Damien was confused. He couldn't remember anything before going ahead with his mission with Gabby and Bobby. " Hank said it might be weeks before your even opening your eye but with your natural healing factor it was hard to directly estimate. When we found you three. .We thought all of you would die.

" What happened to me? What happened to them?" He asked. " They had Hulks actual Hulks but with cybernetics. You and Gabby had broken bones and Bobby had fractures with a clear break in his left leg. You took few of them done and nearly died. Luckily Gabby told us." Damien was confused vaguely remembering something.

" I-I told her not to tell anyone. We needed to do all of this and help our kind. Those maniacs attack us because they're weak and insecure. " Damien said holding his head earning a disapproving look. " You didn't need to do all of this alone. "

" Damien when we found you...Gabby was clutching your unconscious body blood pouring outbox you. Bobby was limping and fighting as those swarmed all of you. Your costume been ragged and destroyed. I found your mask with a clear slash down the middle. " His fathers voice broke. " Gabby said you nearly were slashed down the middle. Your brains and skull would've been slashed down the middle. "

" Logan and I had to kill. .Those things they were mindless killing machines that would've killed Men and Women better then all of us." Damien blinked couldn't believing how badly he failed. " I need to tell the others. We've been trying to get rid of every base containing these insults to Banner. " He left embracing his son one last time.

Damien saw Bobby unconscious lying on a bed near him. He looked around the room that would've provided first aid to him and others at the school. Bobby had bruising on his face and a cast. He put his head in his hands. ' _I am no leader, I am just. ..A mockery, a failure for my father's legacy and for all they taught me. For all who died for me."_

He saw Gabby and heard her interrupting his thoughts. " Are you okay? " She asked holding something in a box. " What happened on that mission? I can't remember single thing besides fragments and bits. "

" We hijacked a car you hot wired. " She admitted ashamed.

* * *

 _Damien was successfully able to drive and steal a car with tinted windows. His friends were a bit uneasy all of them changed into their costumes." We going to bring it back right? " Gabby asked him._

 _" I am not interested or comfortable. in playing a real life version of Grand Theft Auto and some shooter game." The time displaced ice powered homosexual teen said looking at the guns the clone held in her hands. " Rubber bullets have been loaded in them but she has spare live ammo ready for use. We won't kill." He clearly stated._

 _" It'll been a long drive but it'll been good for us to plan our attack and infiltration. Bobby can create ice golems to attack them from the front. They're masked as a peaceful church. I can draw there fire on top and down below Gabby can start destroying their weapons and Bobby can join her." He stated putting his mask over his mouth._

 _" When. .If we can pull this off how do we explain this?" Gabby asked looking at her mask. " Hi Laura we screwed up big time and nearly got ourselves killed but we got the bad guy. But we dealt with religious fools armed with a lot of weapons. "_

 _Damien tried to lighten the move. " I have plans. My suit had hundreds of hidden web fluid formulas and offensive. It's been improved upon by me over and over. " He said with a smug smile. At first the plan went off without a hitch until they saw the green giants with claws and robotic features lead by the genocidal bigot dressed like a preacher. " Weapon H you disgusting demonic fools. My loyal men using the blood and remains of your monsters. "_

 _" Son of a bitch. " Iceman was sliding on his trial of ice imprisoning a few temporarily and easily before they broke free. A hulk broke his bridge and his leg by slamming it's hands together making a shock wave making hike land painfully on the ground. His constructs helped Damien._

 _He electrocuted one with his web shooters frying it's cybernetics. His spider sense was going crazy. He couldn't focus on a single threat. He felt blades curved slash through his wrists and then barley jumping away from a slash that destroyed and ripped off his mask._

 _Gabby escaped from underground her arm badly slashed and her hand shaking reloading a gun shortly before a green hand nearly ripped her leg off. She fired bullets into it's face and then slashed it's throat. " We need to run. "_

 _" Nine of abominations can run of us. " We provide humanity a cure and cleansing of-" Bullets rippled thorough the man and then a few icicles. Damien blocked out his pained screams shortly before putting webs covering and blocking the bigoted ranting._

 _" These Jolly Green giants keep on coming. " Bobby said weakly providing them cover as best as he could. Damien swung to her when Hulks cornered her. He activated instant kill immediately and his webbing became razor edged and electrified. He saw green skin sizzlling and being shredded. He was knocked out jumping in the way of a emerald fist._

 _Gabby had called earlier on the drive when both of them were distracted. That's what saved their lives. In what felt like eternity later Logan slashed through them with Peter who was decked out in Spider Armor mark four._

* * *

" You shouldn't even want to see me anymore. I've failed everyone and nearly got you two killed. I don't deserve your friendship. " He admitted. " I don't derseve to be here. I don't derseve my fathers love or support. I don't derseve the thoughts I have for. .you." He trailed off." You've become the greatest female I've ever known. I thought possibly one day I would find the courage to...to ask you out." He said ashamed. " I am..a failure. " She hugged him surprising him.

" Maybe today is the today. " She asked with nervous smile." I've felt things too. And your one of the best people I've ever known. "

* * *

Talia lead the Hydra army slaughter of the Vulture his army consisted of children street rsrs forced into this but she had them gunned down. The bald ancient villain was clutching his kneecap and his mouth. His jaw had been badly slashed but his leg was stabbed by her. " I've destroyed your knee I've made sure to slaughter your forces. " Heretic was silent waiting for the kill. He obeyed her orders. Talia snatched a blaster from a lowly agent and shot him in his good knee.

" My good doing beloved didn't end the life of pathetic Adrian Tomes but I will." She nodded before Adrian felt multiple punctures and then felt his throat being crushed. Then having his arms ripped off and his head stabbed pericing the skull easily. Talia had his body attached to a pair of wings and then left them hanging upside down


	7. Chapter 7

Not an Update sorry. But I really looked over the story and realized I rushed it. And I've been reading more about Damian. I've left out a lot. Should I continue this one or commence a rewrite. Just asking and any spelling mistakes are caused by me writing most if not all stories using my phone.

I've also debating if this story is rated right. I've also wondered if I should change the planned intended pairing. Just asking all of you this. possibly man I need to address and I would appreciate help.


End file.
